


Beat It

by WalkingDredd



Series: Next Generation Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Drinking, F/M, Family Feuds, Quidditch, Rivalry, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/pseuds/WalkingDredd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rivalry between the Appleby Arrows and the Wimbourne Wasps has been well known for centuries. But when Roxanne Weasley catches the attention of the Wasps Beater, who seems quite intent on getting to know her, will she be able to stop the on-pitch tension from taking over her personal life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wasps Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my story. This is originally over at HPFF under the penname alicia and anne, but I was wanting to put my stories up on other sites as well. So here I am :D I hope that you enjoy!

“I will never understand, why the federation makes this draw meeting mandatory.” Roxanne Weasley muttered over a glass of red wine. Her eyes were scanning the room at the large crowd of Witches and Wizards that had gathered in the grand hall. “There’s always trouble.”

“I know what you mean,” Violet Addams stated back, taking a sip of her own glass of wine as she scanned the room as well. “They complain about the rivalry between the teams, yet force us to all be in the same room to tell us what teams we’ll be playing. They could always just send word to our coaches and they’ll let us know. It’ll save a lot of money and a few trips to St. Mungo’s.”

“It’s got to be about the publicity this brings the club. There are so many reporters here as well, probably trying to dig up whatever dirt they can before the matches begin.”

Roxanne looked down at her dress and smoothed down a small crease that had appeared in the dark blue silk. She must admit that she did love an excuse to dress up; any situation that required her to dress up like a girl was a bonus. There weren’t many chances as a professional Quidditch player to dress up. Unless you were going to a promotional event, or coming to the draw meeting, like today.

Roxanne had played Beater for the Appleby Arrows since she was eighteen. She had spent two years on the reserve team before making her big break three years ago when the old Beater had retired.

Violet had been a Seeker for even longer than Roxanne had been on the team. Being three years older than Roxanne’s twenty three years, she had a lot more experience on the pitch.

“These meetings are always the same though; I wonder who’s going to start trouble first? Shall we bet on the first punch being thrown before the draw even begins?”

Roxanne gave a laugh at her friends comment, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until something happened. The free bar was bound to cause some sort of problem. The teams were quite rowdy when drunk, some more so then others. The Ballycastle Bats were the worst drunks out of all of the teams, but they always seemed like they were enjoying themselves. When they weren’t dancing on the tables.

The draw meeting was one of the biggest parties that the Quidditch federation hosted. It wasn’t exactly mandatory for them to attend, that was just what the coaches told the teams. But the club would frown upon the people that didn’t turn up. Plus the promise of a free bar helped bring them all in.

“Should we go and find a seat?” Roxanne asked her friend, who took a bigger sip of her drink before nodding. They both moved away from the bar and made their way through the big group of people, giving smiles at the people that they recognised.

“Let’s not go over near the back, that’s where the Wimbourne Wasps are sitting.” Violet told Roxanne as she hitched up the side of her long red dress so it wouldn’t snag on the floor as she walked.

They had been forbidden from going near the Wimbourne Wasps through the entire meeting, in fact their entire team did. Roxanne’s team, the Appleby Arrows, were fierce rivals of the Wimbourne Wasps. This rivalry had been for as long as anyone could remember. In the few years that Roxanne had played Quidditch professionally she had been told to not socialise with the other team. 

The bad publicity, risk of harm and the lawsuits that resulted from the two teams clashing meant that it wasn’t worth even attempting to have a conversation with them. Clashing on the pitch, however, was a different subject entirely. It wasn’t a true match until at least twenty fouls had been committed and three players were forced to see a Healer.

“We should probably warn someone that Jerome is close to treading on enemy territory.” Violet muttered to Roxanne as they found a seat back at the Appleby Arrows table. It was empty as their other team mates were socialising with the players from the other teams. Leaving them to have their conversation alone. Roxanne looked over at where Jerome was standing. She noticed that he was standing with his back to the Wimbourne Wasps table and was talking to Cody McIntyre, a Chaser for the Montrose Magpies. A few players from the Wimbourne Wasps were watching Jerome carefully, distasteful looks on their faces.

Roxanne knew that Jerome could handle himself if one of them tried to start and argument or a fight with him. As a Beater he had enough upper arm strength to be able to defend himself, probably winning.

“He’ll be fine; he knows not to go over there. He’s probably trying to antagonise them into one of them throwing the first punch and getting either a fine or a ban.” Roxanne told her, she finished the last of her wine and placed the empty glass on the table.

“Want me to go and get more drinks?” Roxanne asked Violet, who gave a nod and a smile, before turning to wave at Trudy Abston the Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies.

Roxanne left the table and made her way through the crowd and over to the bar, greeting a few players that she passed along the way.

“I wondered when I would be seeing your beautiful face, Weasley.”

Roxanne turned to the source of the voice, and saw Jason Turner a Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. He was also the number one Beater in England and one of the best players the country had seen.

There wasn’t a week that went passed where Jason wasn’t mentioned at least half a dozen times in the Daily Prophet. Mentioning his achievements both on and off the pitch.

“Shouldn’t you be with your team?” Roxanne asked him sternly as she raised a hand up to smooth down her normally curly hair. She had used a potion to make it sleak enough to put up in an elegant hairstyle. She wasn’t really up to facing the trouble she would be in with her coach when he found out that she was talking to Turner.

“Do you think that I’ll be sitting with them when there’s an attractive woman at the bar?” Jason said with a smirk, Roxanne looked behind her to see if there was someone else standing next to her that he meant. She saw that she was the only woman standing at the bar at that moment. She turned to look back at Jason and gave a small frown at him.

“I thought you would have brought along one of those leggy blondes that you’re always photographed with in the paper. You know those ones with low self respect and little to no dignity. The one’s that you ditch after a few days like they’re yesterday’s fashion.” Roxanne said smiling at him sweetly.

Jason gave a laugh as he brought his hand up to his chest, a pained expression on his face. “The lady has bite.” He said, biting his lip slightly as he thanked the barman for his Firewhiskey, neat and on the rocks. He licked his lips as he looked back at Roxanne who felt satisfaction at her comment. “Are you jealous Miss Weasley?”

“Hardly,” Roxanne told him honestly. “I have higher standards than you.”

“One day you’ll want me, Weasley.”

“Don’t hold your breath for that to be happening any time soon.” Roxanne said shaking her head at him.

“So it’s going to be happening eventually.”

“In your wildest dreams, maybe?” Roxanne told him as she picked up the glasses the barman placed in front of her.

“I’ll make an honest woman of you, Miss Weasley.” Jason said, “Mrs. Roxanne Turner has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“That is never going to happen, Turner.” Roxanne told him, walking away from the bar as she shook her head at him, trying to stop the smirk that was crossing her lips.

“I love watching you walk away from me, Mrs. Turner. I must say that I love how that dress looks on you, although I’ll admit that it’ll look even better on my bedroom floor.”

Roxanne turned to glance back at Jason, who was grinning madly. A few people around them were chuckling at Jason’s cheesy chat up line.

“That has got to be the worst line I have ever heard, Turner,” Roxanne stated, “even for you.”

She turned back around and walked away from him again, not letting herself glance behind her at him.

She took a seat at her teams' table and saw that most of them had come back and sat down. The draw must be taking place soon if everyone was beginning to take their seats.

“What took you so long?” Violet asked, after thanking Roxanne when she was handed the drink. “Was the bar crowded?”

“Yeah, with a large ego,” Roxanne stated. She looked up and saw that Jason was making his way over to where his fellow Wasps were sitting. He gave a wink to Roxanne as he passed, which she chose to ignore. Violet turned to look at Jason before turning to Roxanne with her mouth open slightly in shock.

“Roxanne, do not even think about going there.” Violet warned Roxanne. Roxanne swallowed her mouthful of wine as she shook her head.

“No way in hell am I going to go there. He was just flirting with me at the bar, probably trying to get inside information about our plays this year. He’s not interested in me like that, and I’m not interested in him at all.”

“Just make sure that you keep it that way. With a rivalry as big as our teams, there’s no way any kind of relationship between the two is going to be anything but a mistake.”

Roxanne gave Violet a nod of agreement before slouching slightly in her chair as she looked up at the stage, where the announcer would be standing. He had called for the rest of the teams to take their seats so that they could begin to read out the results of the draw.

Once everyone had been seated, the long process of picking the teams played out. Roxanne found herself a few times looking over at the Wimbourne Wasps table. She could just about manage to see Jason from where she was sitting if people didn’t move in her way. She didn’t understand why she was looking for him, he was her rival and she wanted nothing more than to beat him during the game. Possibly one day she would be stealing the crown of best Beater in England from the top of his head, which would wipe the smug smirk off of his face.

Jason was watching her carefully, and Roxanne felt like she couldn’t pull herself away from his gaze as though trapped in some sort of a spell. Jason waggled his eyebrows at her seductively, before giving her a wink and licking his lips slowly, causing her to begin fuming slightly. She looked down as her hand found the bracelet she was wearing, pushing it around her wrist, the silver and crystals shining brightly against her darker skin. It was a gift from her parents for making it onto the team and she wore it to all special occassions.

“The fifth game of the season will be between Appleby Arrows and Caerphilly Catapults.” There were claps around her as she realised what the announcer had said. Roxanne was thankful that her first match would be against them, knowing that she didn’t want her team’s first match to be against the Wimbourne Wasps. She didn’t much fancy being banned for a match for throwing a Beater's bat at Jason at the beginning of the season. She wasn’t sure how much more of his flirting, she was going to be able to tolerate it, especially if it was during a game.

There were more claps around her as more games were announced, as well as the dates of the other games. It turned out that Roxanne’s team wouldn’t be facing Jason’s for around two months at the least, depending on the outcome of the other games. Roxanne was extremely thankful for this; she didn’t much like the idea of Jason seeming to have set his sights on her. If his reputation in the papers was anything to go by, she would be nothing more than a cheap fling and she didn’t want to be another notch in his bedpost.

The rest of the matches were drawn and the teams were allowed to continue drinking again. Roxanne watched as Jason stood up from his chair and seemed to boldly begin making his way over to where Roxanne was sitting.

“Oh no, Turner is making his way over here,” Roxanne hissed at Violet, who looked up quickly and searched for Jason.

“I think we should go over to the bar.” Violet stated, grabbing for Roxanne’s hand and pulling her up and through the crowds that had begun forming again. “If I’m going to have to sit through Turner chatting you up, I want to be a lot drunker than I am now.”

“Let’s hope that Turner loses interest soon,” Roxanne muttered to Violet as they walked away. “I’d hate to have to destroy him both on and off the pitch.”

Violet gave a laugh as they made their way over to the bar, sliding into a vacated seat as Roxanne took the other.

"Maybe you should enjoy the attention; he is very nice to look at, even if he is a Wasp.” Violet muttered, looking into the crowd for a sign of Jason Turner, who was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m not denying that he’s not nice to look at, I’m just saying that I’m not interested. Plus, you told me to not even go there if I remember rightly?”

“You shouldn’t go near him, but that doesn’t mean we can’t look at him. There are some fine men playing Quidditch at the moment, we are some lucky women.”

Roxanne gave a laugh as she picked up her new glass full of wine and took a mouthful. She was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol she had consumed that night take effect. It didn't help that her and Violet had been drinking before they arrived here and were getting ready.

“That we are,” Roxanne said with a smile. Violet and Roxanne both tapped their glasses together before erupting into a fit of giggles. “Now, should we get the rest of our team over and enjoy the benefits of the free bar by getting absolutely drunk?”

“I think that’s a rule of being at this meeting.” Roxanne said with a laugh, knowing that practice the next day was going to be eventful to say the least.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team aren't quite as refreshed after the night before.

“Whose idea was it to drink so much last night?” Violet asked, before letting out a groan and bending over double.

Roxanne let out her own groan as she took a sip from the water bottle she was currently holding. She hadn’t long taken a vial of pain relief potion, but, sadly it didn’t seem to be working yet, she just hoped that it would kick in before she got onto her broom.

“I don’t remember getting home last night. I’m so thankful that I woke up at home and not in Turners house.” Roxanne muttered quietly, closing her eyes and running her free hand over her forehead in hopes that the movement would help ease her headache. Jason had tried chatting her up again last night, but she had managed to avoid him, or at least as much as she could remember doing so. Her memory of the night got a bit fuzzy at the end.

“Instead, you had to wake up and see mine and Shawn’s beautiful faces,” Violet said. Roxanne opened her eyes and looked down at Violet, who seemed to be trying not to move.

“I wasn’t too happy at the fact that all three of us had fallen asleep on my bed,” Roxanne told her friend. She had woken up that morning to find that Violet and Shawn had fallen asleep on her bed, in fact, she had woken to find Shawn’s feet near to her face and Violet snoring next to the said feet.

“It’s a small price to pay for Shawn being a gentleman and bringing us both to yours. I’m so glad that he didn’t splinch himself or us whilst apparating.”

“Are you alright down there?” Roxanne asked her friend who was still bent over double.

Violet shook her head slowly. “This seems to be the only position I can be in without feeling the need to throw up. I’ve also only just managed to get the grass to stay in focus.”

They heard laughter from near them and Roxanne turned to glare at two of her teammates who were laughing at some kind of joke between them.

“How am I going to see the snitch today? I can barely make the world stop spinning.” Violet moaned.

Roxanne took a deep breath and tried to stop her head from pounding. She wished for nothing more than to go home and crawl back into her bed. She was currently trying to resist lying on the floor and falling asleep. Violet seemed to be close to laying down herself, she was still hunched over, her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths.

“How are you all feeling after last night?” Their coach called to them, Roxanne could see that he had a smile on his face as he looked at them all. Most of her other teammates seemed to be in the same position as her and Violet, she noted that a few seemed perfectly fine and were laughing at the others. Roxanne knew that these would be the ones she would make a beeline for when she was hitting bludgers.

There were a few grumbles in response to their coach, Gerald Osborne, Roxanne could see their Captain Thomas Harrison standing next to him, looking pale and dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, at least he was in the same boat as the rest of them.

“I’m not sure if most of you remember, but our first match will be against the Caerphilly Catapults. Now, I know that we’ve won most of our games against them in the past, but they’ve recently promoted their Keeper reserve to the main Keeper. There’s a rumour that he’s been tipped to be a good contender for the England team, so, we need to make sure that our Chasers are giving their best on the pitch. We need to show him that the Appleby Arrows are not a team to mess around with.”

“Try telling Jason Turner that,” Roxanne heard Daryl Edwards mutter to Dillon Cazier, both of whom were reserve Chasers. “He tried enough to mess around with Roxie.”

Roxanne turned to look at them with a frown, trying to ignore the pain still in her head. “Want to repeat that Daryl?” She hissed at him.

Daryl gave a smile at her and shrugged, he was one of the ones who didn’t drink much the night before and Roxanne already hated him for that. “We all saw Jason trying to get you alone last night, maybe you can be his new shag of the week?”

Roxanne’s lip curled in anger as she pointed at Daryl angrily and glared at him. “You’re cruisin’ for a bruisin’, Daryl. One more word and you’ll be getting a Bludger attack you on the pitch.”

Daryl gave another laugh, but he didn’t say anymore on the subject.

“Beside’s, Turner can go to hell. There is no way that I’m being caught with a Wasp.” Roxanne sneered at him.

“Which is good, Weasley,” Gerald said, having heard the conversation between the two, in fact, everyone had heard the conversation between them. “We can’t have our players distracted; besides, there’s a ban on having our team near theirs unless it’s a match. Weasley would be stupid to even go near him.”

“I don’t want to risk my career, and Turner getting another broken arm, if he comes near me again.” Roxanne told them, finally feeling her headache begin to slowly stop throbbing.

“I want you all to begin running laps,” there was a groan from the team at the coach's words, Gerald gave a sigh. “For today only, I want you to run as many laps as your sorry legs can carry you.”

Violet finally stood up straight, she jogged forwards a few steps before she shook her head and ran off in the direction of the bushes beside the changing rooms. Roxanne screwed her face up in disgust as she began her laps with the others, jumping over Jerome Housley, who seemed to have already collapsed onto the grass. She knew that today was going to be eventful and very long. It was the first time she could admit wanting practice to be over as quickly as possible, she could tell that her teammates were thinking the exact same thing.

~~

Roxanne was feeling a lot more refreshed as she headed out of the changing rooms, pushing her long wet, dark hair behind her and hitching her backpack onto her shoulder. She waved goodbye to a few of her teammates as she walked to the exit point where it was safe to apparate away from. She had decided that the best thing for her to do today would be to go to her parent’s house. She had been craving her mums macaroni and cheese since about halfway through the practice, which Roxanne had to admit was one of the worst practices she had been to. Half of the team spent most of the time either passed out or lying down on the floor, thankfully the coach had taken pity on them and sent them all home early.

She apparated as soon as she got to the safe spot and landed directly into her parent’s front garden. She had to steady herself quickly to make sure she didn’t fall face first into her mother’s Rose bushes. She wouldn’t want to make that mistake for the hundredth time.

“Why did I think that apparating would be a good idea?” Roxanne groaned, feeling a sickness fill her as she slowly walked to the front door of her parent’s house, ducking under a sunflower that seemed to wilt down towards the pathway. She knocked on the red door and waited for someone to answer it.

“Oh hey, Roxie,” her dad said with a smile, after he had opened the door and seen her. Roxanne gave a smile back as she was pulled into a hug, she moved away and walked into the house, throwing her bag down in the hallway and making her way towards the kitchen.

“Nice hat, dad,” Roxanne said, chuckling as she turned back to look at her father. A giant white hat, that looked like a sombrero, was perched on top of his head. George gave a smile as he pulled his hat at a funny angle and over where his missing ear would be and made a silly face.

“I think that it makes me look respectable,” he told her, before they both burst out laughing. “No, your mum is making me help her out in the garden and apparently she’s tired of me getting sun burn on my face so told me to choose a hat. Of course I chose the biggest one I could find.”

“Is mum in the garden?” Roxanne asked her father, who nodded in response to her. They both walked out of the back door which was situated in the kitchen and went off to find Roxanne’s mother Angelina.

~~

Roxanne had sat herself down on the recliner chair and watched as her mother and father continued gardening around her. She didn’t feel like moving and had already convinced her father to make her a drink and a sandwich. It wasn’t the macaroni and cheese she had been craving, but it was still a delicious sandwich, that she was very thankful her dad had made for her.

She gave a sigh as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face and could feel herself wanting to take a nap.

“So, how was last night, Roxie?” George asked his daughter. The Daily Prophet had run an article that morning about the outcome of the draw and its own thoughts on the odds of certain teams winning their matches, Roxanne had yet to read it but the others during training had mentioned it.

“It was very good. Everyone loved my dress so I’m glad that we both went shopping together,” Roxanne told them. Angelina gave her daughter a smile as she waved her wand at a few flowers, instantly trimming them. George was waving his wand at the large tree that was in the garden; it seemed that he was finally attempting to take it down with magic, although at a very slow speed.

“There was only one problem,” Roxanne said, “Jason Turner didn’t seem to want to leave me alone.”

George turned around to look at Roxanne quickly, he seemed to have stiffened at Roxanne’s words and a hard look crossed his face.

“Do you want me to have a word with this guy?” he asked Roxanne seriously. Angelina gave her husband a smile as she rested a hand on his arm to calm him down.

“Dad, it’s fine, I can handle Turner. It won’t be long before he gets the message and tries to find some other poor sap to date him.” Roxanne told him, choosing not to mention Jason’s comments about her being Mrs Turner. She didn’t want to unnecessarily make her father more protective.

“George, Roxie is twenty three years old. She has her own flat, her own life, she’s a very responsible adult and can handle herself. We can trust her to make her own decisions about this.” Angelina told her husband.

“Jason won’t come near me, unless he wants his arse kicked.” Roxanne told her dad with a smile.

“You are definitely your mother’s child.” George said proudly as Angelina beamed next to her daughter.

“How about I cook us all some macaroni and cheese tonight?” Angelina told them both as she waved her wand at some more flowers, George going back to attacking the tree.

“I think that is the best decision you have made yet, mother.” Roxanne grinned, wanting to get her thoughts away from Jason Turner. She knew that it was no use thinking about what he had said to her the night before. She knew that he would move on soon enough and be out of her hair.


	3. Do you want to put a bet on that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne wanted to watch the Quidditch match in peace, Jason had other ideas.

Roxanne looked around the room before she entered quietly. Letting out a thankful sigh as she realised that the room had a cooling charm on it, she closed her eyes and let herself cool down.

The weather had been unpredictable for weeks, finally deciding to become hot and humid over the last few days. The Prophet had mentioned that it was the hottest July for years and was likely to continue its heat wave over the entire month. Roxanne would normally welcome the heat, but today she didn’t want to be sweating her ass off whilst she watched the match against the Tutshill Tornados and Pride of Portree. It was the second match of the tournament, the first match took place yesterday, but as Roxanne was at training she was unable to make it.

She wasn’t supposed to be in here, but as the box was currently under refurbishment and as a result, out of use to the families and friends of Quidditch players and sponsors, for whom they would normally be reserved for. In this case it was the families and friends of the Pride of Portree and the Tutshill Tornados.

She wasn’t sure why she was sneaking around. She was allowed to go to other matches and watch the games as the federation and teams didn’t really frown upon it, so long as you didn’t cause any trouble. Although there was normally a ban on having certain teams watching others, but mainly due to the violence that could happen at these matches. Roxanne would have been sitting in one of the other boxes, but she had arrived late, having trouble finding her wand so that she could apparate up to Portree in Scotland. She had left her wand on her kitchen counter and it had taken her a lot longer than she cared to admit to, to find it. She had decided that after she had watched this match, that she would visit the Hogsmeade branch of her father’s shop, deciding that as she was in Scotland already it wouldn’t take that long to get there.

Roxanne didn’t particularly want to make a scene because of her lateness, so chose to just find a quiet place to watch the match. She was thankful that she had stumbled across this empty box, although she would have to be careful what she touched or sat on, as well as making sure she wasn’t seen at the front of the box, she didn’t really want to be kicked out.

The match had already started when she had arrived and taken her seat. She watched as the players flew across the pitch, hearing the commentator calling out the names of a Chaser that had just scored a goal. It didn’t take Roxanne long to find the Beaters on the field. She liked to watch other Beaters playing, hoping that she could get some tips on where she might be going wrong.

“Weasley, I was not expecting you to be here.” She heard from behind her. Roxanne gave a groan as she realised that she had been caught in the box, before realising just who it was that had caught her. She turned around to see that Jason Turner was smiling at her and was walking towards where she had sat on one of the free chairs. She noticed that he was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and a grey T-shirt, both of which showed off his broad and toned build, Roxanne tried not to stare at him as she looked back up at his eyes. Jason was smirking at her.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here either. Why are you here?” Roxanne asked, hoping that Jason didn’t say anything about her checking him out before. She ran her hands over her pale blue summer dress, to smooth away nonexistent creases, as she tried to look away from him. But she couldn’t help glancing back up at him.

“I’ve been here since the beginning. I just needed to take a quick stop in the gents.” Jason stated, raising an arm and jerking his thumb to the door behind him.

Roxanne tried not to think about how nice his arms looked. It was obvious to an outsider that he would be a Beater, he had a big enough upper body build to be one. That and Roxanne knew that he liked to work out a lot, to improve his performance on the pitch and probably his ability to pull more girls. This thought was enough to break the spell that Jason seemed to have on her. She felt her nose screw up as Jason took a seat next to her and turned to grin down at her.

“I hope that you’ve washed your hands.” She told him, not sure if personal hygiene was on the top of his list of things to care about.

“Of course, love.” Jason told her with a wink.

“Why are you in here?” Roxanne asked again, “Why are you not sitting in one of the other boxes?”

“I could ask you the same question,” he shot back at her. He was watching the game playing in front of them, slouching slightly in the chair next to her with his hands resting on his legs. Roxanne wasn’t sure how she felt about how close he was sitting to her.

“I asked you first.” Roxanne told him.

“It doesn’t mean that I’m going to answer you.”

Roxanne rolled her eyes as she looked back at the game playing in front of her, trying to focus on what was happening. But the smell of Jason’s aftershave was filling her nostrils and she realised that she couldn’t think about anything but the woody, cinnamon smell. She gave a stretch as she took a deep breath, it really did smell good.

Roxanne spotted Jason watching her stretch out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. He gave her a grin and a wink as he licked his lips slowly.

“Keep your eyes to yourself, Turner.”

“Just my eyes, Roxanne?” he asked her, with a seductive smile.

Roxanne almost gave in on the smile alone, she quickly came to her senses and sneered at him before standing up and moving away. Walking across the room to lean against the wall, making sure to check that it didn’t have wet paint on it first.

“You really know how to get under my skin, Turner.” Roxanne growled, folding her arms and looking back out at the match. She couldn’t remember which team was in the lead and she damned Jason Turner for distracting her.

“I’d like to get under a lot more than that.” He told her honestly. Roxanne turned to look at him in shock at his words as she tried to ignore the sudden rush of butterflies in her stomach at them. She stilled quickly at unwelcome images of Jason’s arms wrapping themselves around her, as she looked at him. He had turned to look at her, one arm on the back of the chair as he smiled smugly, knowing that he had got to her with his words.

“You’re impossible.” Roxanne said, shaking her head at him. She was beginning to feel angry that she was letting him have this effect on her. “Does this kind of talk really work on all of those bimbos that you’re always around?”

“We don’t really talk,” Jason told her with another smirk.

“You’re sick.” She told him shaking her head.

“I’m joking, Roxanne.” Jason told her with a laugh. “I don’t go home with any of those girls that the papers say I do. You shouldn’t pay attention to what the papers and other people tell you about me. There’s no truth in any of it.”

“I would think a lot different with the way that you behave.”

Jason stood up and began to slowly move towards where Roxanne was standing. She tensed up and tried to keep her face impassive, not wanting Jason to get a reaction out of her.

“Would you like to find out about my love life firsthand, Roxanne? You seem so interested in it.”

Roxanne raised her eyebrows at him, “No, thank you. Besides, you wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

“I’d like to try,” Jason told her, moving away from her and walking closer to the edge of the box to watch the Quidditch match, that they hadn’t been paying any attention too.

Roxanne turned to look at him; letting her eyes travel over him as he stood with his arms crossed looking out at the pitch. She couldn’t deny that she did like what she saw, she just knew that nothing would ever happen, it was a pity that Jason didn’t realise that.

“There’s no chance that it’ll happen.” Roxanne stated, turning to look at the match. She watched as the Tutshill seeker Patricia Gabor narrowly avoided being hit by a Bludger, before diving under a Portree chaser who was coming towards her.

“Do you want to put a bet on that?” Jason asked her.

“Nope,” Roxanne said, making a popping sound on the P, as she walked to stand next to him, telling herself that it was to get a better look at the pitch.

“Are you afraid that you’ll lose?” Jason asked her, turning to look at her as she stood next to him.

Roxanne scoffed. “I never lose, Turner.”

“Neither do I, Weasley.”

“I vaguely remember you losing your Quidditch match against my team, last year.” Roxanne told him with a condescending smile.

Jason rolled his eyes at her as he shuffled slightly on the spot he was standing on, bringing him closer to Roxanne who refused to move from where she stood.

“You broke my arm, by hitting a Bludger at me. My team was already two men down before that point, because of your team.”

Roxanne gave a shrug, “If you can’t handle playing against a real team, then don’t play Quidditch.”

Jason let out a laugh and shook his head at her words, amusement written across his face.

“It’s a good thing that you’re beautiful. Not many people would get away with talking shit about the Wimbourne Wasps.”

“It’s not my fault that the Wasps are shit, I’m just stating the truth.”  
A smile tugged on Jason’s lips again.

“I can’t wait until we play against each other. I’ll show you how a real Beater plays on the pitch.” Jason told her.

“Maybe this time I’ll break both of your arms with a Bludger.” Roxanne threatened.

“You’re a feisty woman, Weasley. I like that quality; it makes me wonder exactly what you’re like in the bedroom.”

Roxanne bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing as she shook her head and backed away, knowing that if she didn’t leave the room she was going to either make Jason see exactly how feisty she was or end up breaking his arm there and then.

“In your dreams, Turner.” Roxanne told him as she neared the door and grabbed hold of the handle, deciding that she would just go to her father’s shop now. She could catch up with the rest of the match on his wireless in the shop, that way no one would be interrupting her.

“You’re always in my dreams,” Jason called after her. She shook her head and left the room, thankful that he didn’t follow her out.

Roxanne gave a sigh as she began to make her way down the empty corridor and out of the stadium, hearing the cheering of the crowd outside and wondering what team had scored. She wasn’t sure why Jason Turner had decided to begin intruding into her life, she also couldn’t decide if she was happy about this or not. That was the main reason why she had removed herself from the situation, before she ended up doing something that she may have regretted later on.

~~

“Hey, Roxie.” George called across the shop, after seeing his daughter walk in and begin looking around for him. Roxanne smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

“What are you doing here?” He asked her after moving away from her and walking back over to where he was putting some new stock on the shelves.

Roxanne began helping him fill the shelves up, remembering back in the day when she would spend most of her childhood hanging around the shop with Fred. Those days had long since gone; she and Fred had long since been at an age where they would hang around together.

Her opinion of Fred being the amazing older brother, had changed dramatically when she realised that Fred, had stolen Albus’s girlfriend and denied that he had done anything wrong. Fred’s actions drove Albus into a downward spiral of depression and it had taken everything her family could do, to get Albus to stop destroying himself with drink.

She had never looked at Fred in the same way since, not that Fred seemed to care about anyone else’s opinion of him. All he cared about was his on/off girlfriend Leanne, the girl who had come between Fred and Albus who were once best friends.

Roxanne refused to get to know her. Most of the family had hated her, which made Fred more distant with the family, until they had both had a baby a few years ago. Roxanne adored her nephew Lee, but she wasn’t as close with Fred as she had been.

“How has your day been?” George asked her.

“It’s been alright,” Roxanne told him with a shrug, “I was watching the game, but decided to leave and come up here to see you all.” Roxanne decided to leave out her conversation with Jason Turner, not wanting her dad to get protective over her, as much as she loved him for it.

“Heya, Roxanne.” Her Uncle Ron said, after walking over to them and putting a box of product down next to where George and Roxanne were putting stock on the shelves. “Tell your dad to go back to Diagon Alley. I have been running this branch for him for over a decade now, I think I know how to run things.”

George rolled his eyes at his brother’s comment. “Come on now Ron, my shops are like my children. I just like to check up on them from time to time, make sure that they’re doing okay.”

Roxanne gave a laugh, her dad and Uncle had been having the same argument for years.

“Who’s at Diagon Alley today?” Roxanne asked.

“Fred is.” George told her. “He wanted some extra shifts and I had them free as Louis and Rachel are both in France with the kids. Louis is trying to secure the deal about expanding the business in France.”

“I would offer to help you out, dad,” Roxanne began, but George waved his hand to dismiss the comment she was about to make.

“Don’t worry about that, Roxie, you worry about training for your match. I think most of the family will be watching.”

“I better make sure I win, then,” Roxanne said with a smile. When she had first begun playing Quidditch professionally, she would be embarrassed about having most of her huge family coming to watch her and cheer her on as they waved a banner around, but now she loved it. In fact, she would always look out for her family when she could, the banner, that her father and Uncle Ron had made for her first ever match, was now her good luck charm.

“If you lose, we might have to disown you.” Ron told her with a serious face, but Roxanne knew that he was joking by the amused look in his eyes.

“That gives me even more reason to want to win.”

“Good, because it would be a shame to disown you, you’re one of my favourite nieces.” Ron told her with a grin.

Roxanne shook her head as she turned to look around the shop, seeing that a customer was waiting at the vacant till. She walked away from her Uncle and father and went to serve the woman, who seemed a bit star struck at having Roxanne serving her.

The shop was where Roxanne spent the rest of her day, hanging around with her father and making jokes at her Uncle’s expense, loving the nostalgia she felt as she hung around in the shop that she had grown up in.


	4. Appleby Arrows v Caerphilly Catapults

Roxanne stretched her arms high above her head, holding the position for a few moments before she dropped them and began moving them in a circular motion. Her other teammates were warming up around her, doing their own stretches to warm up their muscles. It wouldn’t be long until they would need to make their way down to the pitch and the coach was giving them one last pep talk, whilst the captain, Thomas Harrison, was checking that the team were wearing the right protective equipment.  
  
Roxanne stopped circling her arms and began bouncing up and down lightly on her toes, shaking her arms beside her, loosening them. Violet was stretching her legs on the floor not far from Roxanne, whilst listening intently to the coach who was telling the Chasers about plays they might want to try in the match.  
  
Roxanne stopped jumping after a while and began bending over to touch her toes, she was thankful that her robes were stretchy otherwise this would have been difficult to do.  
  
“I love the view, Roxanne,” Shawn Chambers said from behind Roxanne. She stood up slowly and turned to look at the Keeper with a grin on her face.  
  
“That’s all you’ll be getting, Shawn,” She told him.  
  
“I’ll have to just keep imagining waking up in bed with both you and Violet,” Shawn said with a laugh.  
  
“It’s a good thing that you were such a gentleman that night, otherwise, I would have been worried about waking up to see you both passed out next to me."  
  
Shawn gave another laugh before he let Harrison check his equipment. Roxanne turned back around and began slowly rolling her head around as she looked at the coach, who was still talking to the Chasers.  
  
“I thought that you wouldn’t make it back from your walk in time to hear Gerald’s pep talk,” Violet said to Roxanne, who stopped rolling her head around and looked down at Violet. She had stopped stretching her legs and was slowly getting up off of the floor.  
  
“I always make sure that I’m back in time for the pep talk,” Roxanne told her a sarcastic tone to her voice, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
  
“I sometimes wonder if you go for your walks just so you have an excuse to miss the talk,” Violet said giving her a grin.  
  
Before every match, Roxanne would take a walk around the inside of the stadium. It helped to calm her nerves and give her a clear head for the match. She would also use this time to check the weather conditions and decide if she would need to change any of her planned plays or tactics to suit the weather. Roxanne was glad that the weather was still sunny so it wouldn’t affect her at all unless the weather changed drastically and without warning.  
  
Walking around the stadium before a match had become a tradition for her and she didn’t want to stop doing it and risk the chance of jinxing herself. It was silly, she knew, but she couldn’t bring herself to change her ways. It was like Violets need to make sure that her boot laces were tied in a certain way, she had been known to re-tie them on her way down to the field. Or like the Chaser, Harjeet Gupta’s tradition of placing a kiss on the necklace his son had brought for him years ago, which he wore for every match. Jerome Housley was known to eat certain things before matches and each member of the team would high-five each other before they left the changing room.  
  
Roxanne had heard of stranger traditions over the years, but it was all part of who they were and how they readied themselves for the matches ahead.  
  
“Weasley. Housley,” Roxanne looked up at Gerald, “The Catapults are using Barber and Sternbridge, there have been rumours of them wanting to get Shawn out of the match first so make sure that you keep an eye out for any rogue Bludgers heading his way. Be careful out there, they’re not the kind of team to resort to underhanded tactics to win, like the Wasps –“ There was a low hiss at the mention of their rivals, “- but you can’t be too careful.”  
  
Roxanne nodded, before looking at Thomas Harrison, who had stopped in front of her. He gave her the once over, checking that her uniform was correct, before grabbing for the fingerless gloves that she had yet to put on. They were made of leather and were padded to support and protect the bottom half of her arm; they were a light brown colour so that they wouldn’t clash with her pale blue robes.  
  
“Are you ready to kick some arse out there, Weasley?” he asked her as he helped her put the gloves on.  
  
“I was born ready, Captain,” Roxanne told him with a wide grin.  
  
“Make us proud,” he told her, giving her a wink as he helped her with the other glove. He moved away from her and went to Violet, who seemed to be the last player he was checking.  
  
Roxanne took a deep breath as she clenched and unclenched her hand, making sure that her gloves weren’t on too tightly and she was able to move her hands and fingers as much as she would need to. They fit perfectly.  
  
“Five minutes until match time,” Gerald said, after looking down at his watch, “everyone out the door, we have a match to win.”  
  
The team all cheered, made sure to high five each other before grabbing for their brooms and walking out of the room slowly. They were all patting each other on the backs and saying words of encouragement as they made their way down the corridor and towards the part they would be flying out of and into the stands. They could already hear the loud chanting from their fans whilst in the changing rooms, but it became almost deafening as they stood waiting. The sounds gave Roxanne shivers and she couldn’t help but grin in excitement, there was nothing that had ever given her the same great feelings as being in a Quidditch match, the atmosphere was electric and it never failed to make her feel alive.  
  
Jerome Housley moved to stand next to her and Roxanne turned to face him, they both raised their Beater bats up and tapped them together with wide grins.  
  
“It’s going to be an amazing match, Roxanne,” He told her as he threw his arm around her and pulled her to him, she hugged him tightly and he gave her a kiss on the head in the excitement. This escalated quickly into Violet joining them as she was standing behind them both.  
  
“Arrows. Arrows. Arrows,” They began to chant after they pulled away from each other and straightened out their robes and began to climb onto their brooms.  
  
They stopped chanting as soon as they heard the commentator begin to call out to the fans in the stands.  
  
 _“Welcome to the fifth game in the league,”_ The man called out, his voice amplified around the stadium, _“the Appleby Arrows are facing the Caerphilly Catapults. With strong players on each side, this is promising to be a great match.”_  
  
There were more cheers around them and Roxanne gripped her broom and bat more tightly, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until her team were called onto the pitch. She was standing behind the three Chasers on her team, who were stood behind the Keeper; Violet was standing behind Jerome and Roxanne as she was the team's Seeker and would be the last to fly out into the stadium.  
  
 _“So let’s get this match started. Let’s bring out the Appleby Arrows,”_ The doors burst open in front of them and they all flew out in turns when their names were called.  
  
 _“We have – Chambers! Harrison! O’Connell! Gupta! Weasley! Housley! And Addams!”_  
  
Roxanne felt the wind whipping around her face as she flew into the air and followed her team as they circled the stadium. Any fears that she might have felt before the match went away as soon as she was in the air. She smiled as she flew around, keeping focused on her team flying in front of her before they all went to their positions on the pitch. Only when she was hovering did she let herself look for her family in the stands.  
  
She could see them in the sea of pale blue banners and T-shirts; they were sitting close to where she was hovering. Most of her family had made it out to see her; in fact, they had their own section of the stands to fit them all. She waved at them and she couldn’t help but grin as she looked at the banner they had hung over the front of where they sat, the words, ‘My daughter is a Quidditch star, so why am I in the stands with everyone else?’ at first it had embarrassed her, but now she loved it. Her dad had brought the banner with him every match. The funny thing about the banner, was that her father could have been sitting in the box that was intended for the family and friends of the players to use. But as her family was so large they decided to sit themselves in the stands, to make it fairer on the other Quidditch players friends and families that would want to come to the games.  
  
She listened as the commentator began calling out for the stadium to welcome the other team’s players, ( _“Cosgrave! Leavell! Stracher! Lykes! Barber! Stembridge! And Steil!”_ ) Roxanne looked away from her family and over at Jerome Housley, they made eye contact and Roxanne nodded her head at him and then towards the other teams goalposts. Jerome gave her a discreet nod and turned back to look in front of him, understanding her telling him that she would be mainly using this part of the pitch, trying to defend their owl goals.  
  
 _“Now, with all of the players in their positions the referee will release the balls and begin the game.”_  
  
Roxanne looked down at the grass and saw a tall blonde haired man in silver robes, pulling the trunk behind him with one hand, whilst the other clutched his broomstick.  
  
She took a deep breath as she adjusted the grip on her Beater's bat and readied herself for the Bludger that was about to be released. The referee opened the trunk and all four balls flew out of it, the two Bludgers and the Snitch darting off quickly, whilst the Quaffle seemed to hover in the air in the middle of the pitch. Roxanne glanced quickly at Jerome and saw that he was watching the Bludger that had gone to the right of him; Roxanne knew that she would be chasing the other Bludger, which she had seen was flying around above her.  
  
The referee blew the whistle and Roxanne shot straight up in the air, ignoring the cheers of the fans in the stadium. She neared the Bludger quickly and whacked it as hard as she could downwards and towards the Catapults chaser, Adrian Lyke, who had managed to get a hold of the Quaffle and was darting towards Shawn. The Bludger aimed straight for Adrian, who had raised his arm to throw the Quaffle. Adrian just managed to move out of the way of the Bludger before it made impact with him, but he had lost the Quaffle in the process. Shawn dived for it and caught it with ease before he threw it as hard as he could towards Thomas Harrison. Roxanne moved away from them and off in search of the Bludgers, making sure that she was defending her team from any that were hit towards them.  
  
“Roxanne, rebound!” Jerome called over to her. Roxanne turned quickly at his voice and held her bat ready, she only just focused on him before he sent a Bludger towards her and she hit it as fast as she could towards the Catapults Keeper, Dante Cosgrove, who was forced to abandon his place in front of the middle goal hoop. This gave Harjeet Gupta enough time to throw the Quaffle through it.  
  
The cheers erupted around the stadium as Harjeet punched his fist into the air in celebration, before high-fiving Thomas Harrison as he passed him.  
  
 _“Gupta has scored for the Arrows,”_ the commentator yelled around the stadium, _“that’s another ten points to them, which puts them in the lead with 50-40.”_  
  
Roxanne zoomed across the field and hit a Bludger away from Shawn, her eyes searched the field and she kept her position for a while whilst the Chasers attempted to score in the goals. She wasn’t listening to the commentator as she attempted to stop the opposing teams Chasers from coming towards Shawn, but sometimes they were too quick for the Bludgers to hit them. She decided that her best bet was the move away from her defensive strategy and head a bit further out into the pitch.  
  
She glanced up at the large scoreboard that was in front of a stand ahead of her, there were two scoreboards around the pitch so that people could see the amount of points that the teams had scored. She saw that her team were winning by 100-70, she hadn’t even registered most of this happening as she was too focused on finding and hitting Bludgers and the Chasers were going too fast for her at times to wonder what the score was.  
  
Roxanne’s eyes searched around the pitch again. There was a Bludger heading towards her from across the other side and she was trying to work out where the best place was to aim it. The Bludger arrived at her before she made a decision so she hit it straight above her, making it fly higher into the air.  
  
 _“Weasley has hit the Bludger into the air, that’s not the kind of mistake that you want to be making. She was meant to be aiming it towards the players on the opposing team,”_ She heard the commentator tell the pitch.  
  
“I know how to do my job,” Roxanne growled to herself as she glanced up quickly to see how much time she would have before the Bludger came flying back down towards her. It was still flying upwards and was beginning to slow itself down, as though readying itself for the fall back down to earth. Roxanne used this time to glance back across the field. She saw that one of the Catapults Beaters was watching for the other Bludger that was being hit between the three other Beaters on the pitch. None of the Catapults Beaters seemed to be paying attention to Roxanne, which was a mistake.  
  
Roxanne gave a smirk as she moved her grip down the bat and looked back up at the Bludger, that was beginning to head towards her at a breakneck speed. She backed her broom up slowly and brought her arm back and waited for the right moment, before swinging her bat and hitting the Bludger as hard as she could. A loud crack filled the stadium and Roxanne was worried that the force of the hit was going to break her bat in half; the Bludger flew towards Sternbridge, one of the Catapults Beaters.  
  
He didn’t see it in time and it collided with the back of his broom, sending him flying down to the ground. He slowed down before he made it to the bottom, due to a spell that had been put on the stadiums to prevent any fatal accidents that could occur, but it didn’t slow down people quickly enough to prevent any damage from happening.  
  
 _“I take back my words, that was a perfect hit from Weasley. We’re going to need to watch out for her this match,”_ The commentator roared around the stadium. Roxanne felt herself smiling as the stadium filled with cheers. This distracted the Catapult Chasers enough for Thomas Harrison to punch the Quaffle out of Adrian Lykes hands and zoom across the pitch with it.  
  
 _“Lykes should have been keeping his eyes on the Quaffle instead of Sternbridge; I bet he’ll be regretting that – of course, he will, as Harrison has scored again. That brings the scores up to 110 – 70 in favour of the Arrows. Come on, Catapults, you don’t want the Arrows getting the lead here.”_  
  
Roxanne let her eyes search around the stadium for the Bludgers, whilst also trying to keep her attention on the other members of her team. With the Catapults down one Beater, it was in favour to her team. If Sternbridge stayed out of the game for long enough, her and Jerome would be able to take control of both Bludgers, hitting them to each other until they needed to hit them towards another player. It was something that they had practiced enough during practices to know that they could pull it off.  
  
Roxanne’s eyes found Jerome, who was flying about thirty feet from her; he turned to face her as though he sensed her looking at him and Roxanne raised her bat up and began moving it in circles. Jerome understood what she meant and gave her a grin before darting after a Bludger that was moving ahead of him. Roxanne kept her eye out for the other Bludger that Edison Barber, the remaining Beater for the Catapults, had hit towards Violet Adams, who had dived quickly out of the way by spinning upside down on her broom.  
  
Jerome turned around and hit the Bludger, he had been chasing, back across the pitch in the direction that Roxanne was in. It was a difficult thing to do, but Jerome and Roxanne had been practicing this move for months and had been trying to perfect it. Roxanne moved across the field so that she could hit the Bludger back at Jerome, before flying upwards so that she could hit the Bludger that was zooming in her direction. She hit it towards Jerome as well and it narrowly missed the Bludger that was hit back at her.  
  
 _“What on earth are Housley and Weasley doing? Barber hasn’t been able to get one hit on the Bludger since they both took control of it. A fabulous move, it’s clear to see that they’ve been practicing this one.”_  
  
They continued this for a few more moments before Jerome fired the first Bludger towards Carson Steil, the Catapults Seeker, who was speeding along the bottom of the pitch after Violet, clearly, both having seen the Snitch. The Bludger just narrowly missed Steil, causing him to veer off slightly, but he tried to fly back on the path he had been.  
  
Roxanne hit the Bludger downwards as soon as it came towards her and it went straight into the path of Steil. Who this time didn’t manage to swerve out of the way of the Bludger and instead side rolled, losing the grip on his broom and causing him to be dragged along the grass of the pitch, before he let go of his broom. Cheers immediately erupted around the stadium and Roxanne looked down to see that Violet had caught the Snitch. She let out a loud cheer before punching the air.  
  
 _“Addams has caught the Snitch!”_ The cheer around the stadium was almost deafening and Roxanne felt like she was floating on cloud nine as she continued punching the air. Jerome was flying towards her and slowed down enough to hug her in excitement. _“That was some fine work by Weasley and Housley in knocking Steil off of Violet’s back. The crowd is going wild and so they should, with the points added for the capture of the Snitch, the Appleby Arrows have won the match with a score of 260 - 70.”_  
  
Roxanne and Jerome pulled away from each other and soon joined their other teammates, who had begun to circle the stadium in a celebratory fly. The Caerphilly Catapults were all flying to the ground to commiserate each other, whilst the referee was waving his wand so that the Bludgers would go back into their box.  
  
Once they had circled the stadium once in celebration. They slowed down a little and moved both hands off of their brooms as they flew, pretending to shoot arrows from pretend bows. Years and years ago the Appleby Arrows had shot real arrows after they had won, but due to some nasty accidents. They weren’t allowed to use real arrows. But they still felt the need to celebrate in the same way.  
  
~~  
  
Roxanne was still grinning madly as she made her way out of the changing rooms, her backpack slung over her shoulder and her hair damp from the shower that she had taken. The team was planning on meeting at the pub close to their training grounds so that they could celebrate in style, in a few hours time and Roxanne was going to go spend some time with her family, before she began getting ready for it.  
  
She ran over to the entrance of the stadium and saw her family were waiting for her. Her mother even had hold of a large bouquet of flowers that she hadn’t noticed before when they were sitting in the stands, but she didn’t give that much thought in that moment, as she was engulfed in a hug from her father, who was soon joined by the other family members.  
  
Roxanne gave a laugh and warned her family that she couldn’t breathe before they decided to pull away from her. Her father went in for another hug and picked her up as he told her, “I am so proud of you, Roxxie.”  
  
“Thank you, dad,” she told him as she moved away and smiled at him.  
  
“You were amazing out there,” Lily told her from beside Roxanne’s father. Roxanne turned to look at her cousin and was thankful that she had made it to the game. She knew that Lily had been busy lately and wasn’t sure if she would make it.  
  
Roxanne gave a grin, “It wasn’t just me, the others were amazing as well.”  
  
“The way that you and Jerome hit those Bludgers at each other towards the end, it was going so fast that at times I couldn’t keep up with it,” Ron told his niece excitedly, he turned to look at the others and they all nodded in agreement at him. “It was like you were trying to create a Tornado, just with the Bludgers.”  
  
“The Catapults Beater couldn’t keep up with you both,” Angelina told her daughter, as she came forwards and placed a kiss on her daughter’s cheek, which was a bit difficult with the large bouquet of flowers. “Oh, these are for you, Roxxie,” Angelina handed the flowers over.  
  
“These are huge, thank you,” Roxanne said in amazement as she looked at the flowers. She took a deep breath and relished in the beautiful scent that came off of them.  
  
“Oh, they’re not from any of us,” Roxanne looked up in confusion as her cousin Victoire spoke, stepping forwards with a knowing grin on her face.  
  
“Then who are they from?” Roxanne asked, she looked at the flowers and tried to see if there was a card on them at all, there wasn’t.  
  
“Jason Turner,” Victoire told her, Roxanne looked up in shock and knew exactly why Victoire had that smug grin on her face, she was holding out a card that had come with the flowers. Roxanne took it slowly after handing the flowers over to Lily to hold for her.  
  
Roxanne opened the card and looked down at the elegant scrawl of Jason’s handwriting. She was amazed at how neat his writing was and wondered if someone else had written the note for him.  
  
 _‘Roxanne,_  
  
You certainly know how to keep a man on his toes. If your moves on the pitch are anything to go by, we’re going to have a lot of fun together when you finally agree to be mine.  
  
Yours, J’  
  
Roxanne felt herself blushing at his words and hid the card quickly in her trouser pocket, scared to let anyone else see the card, much to the chagrin of her cousins. Her father, on the other hand, did not look happy about the flowers or the card.  
  
“Did he send these?” Roxanne asked quickly as she tried to ignore her cousins talking about how she was blushing and trying to work out what the card had said.  
  
“No, he came into our stand and personally delivered them,” Victoire said with a smile. Roxanne noticed the dark look on her father’s face getting darker; he was being protective of her she knew.  
  
“He waited around for a while and watched you play, he disappeared before the match ended as though he wasn’t meant to be there.”  
  
“Roxanne, I think that Jason Turner likes you,” Victoire said with a knowing grin.  
  
“I think that he needs to learn that he can’t just buy my affection with flowers,” Roxanne told them, taking the flowers back off of Lily and turning around so that they could all leave. She tried not to show that she was smelling the flowers again as she attempted to keep the grin off of her face and the butterflies from filling her stomach again at the thought of Jason.


End file.
